Hero's Home
The hero's home, where you can rest up between dungeons raids. Whether you need to sell some loots from your last crawl, get some new weapons, or need to reload on essence, the hero's home is the place to go. Since the patch 1.49.00, the treehouse where the Architecture Monsters were sold and this area were removed from the game. You can now directly go to the Church and Graveyard area without going through the forest. The Architecture Menu must now be unlocked. It is hidden somewhere in the second official multiplayer map: "The Search for the Magic"; Your Home It's your home. The first area where you spawn when joining the Hero's Home mode. You spawn in front of your house and you can teleport yourself there by using the Halo. You can sit, next to the fire, cook and go to bed and sleep (Well,actually you can't do these things but one day, maybe...I hope) Here you can store your extra items by dropping them on the floor. It acts as a bank like the Chest of Harnabank in Single Player mode. Items left in your home will not despawn. Since the patch 1.45, other players can't access to your hero's home anymore which means you have to trade your items in dungeon. The Blacksmith The Blacksmith is in the first building to the right of the hero's home. He can repair your items and he also sells basic weapons, armors, clothing. and projectiles. Prior to the patch 1.49.00, he was also selling the low level weapon skills like in the Single Player mode. He looks like Ubuntu, the blacksmith and weapons dealer in the Single Player mode. The Treehouse The treehouse was a shop located in the forest which was inhabited by some goblins who were selling monsters for the Architecture Mode (Map Editing). Since the patch 1.49.00, the treehouse and the area forest do not exist anymore. They were selling: *Actions with Monsters *Bugs *Goblins and orcs *Humanoids *Helmet and Armors *Plants *Snakes The Weapon Master Gromenower is the new weapon master selling weapon skills of the town since the patch 1.49.00. His shop is right next to the Blacksmith shop. There will be able to buy low level weapon skills (level 8 or less) for coins or Dolphin Amethyst. The high level weapon skills can only be found in dungeons. Before the patch 1.49.00 *The weapon skills were sold by the blacksmith. *His house used to be the House of Desex, the architect ,his wife Laura ("wife of the old man who call himself an architect") and the traps seller (or as he says himself: tzaps). They were selling: *Actions with Traps *Ambiances *Basic Construction *Barrels *Critters *Dialogs *Doors and others keys *Lever and Secrets *Lightning *Other *Traps Similarities between characters *Desex looks like the teleport master located in a room before accessing the Halls. *Laura looks like Fedora, the magic stuff and spells seller. *The trap seller looks like the little boy who also likes traps in the Library The Temple The temple (also known as the church) is a new building since the patch 1.49.00 where you can buy Holy spells and recover your polymorph items. Before that patch, the Holy Magic seller and the portal for recovering you polymorph items were outside. The Holy Magic seller looks like Desex, the Architect. The Graveyard In the graveyard, there is a ladder below the second tombstone. It leads to a shop selling the arcane spells and the Orb of Rebirth, an item allowing you to redistribute your stats. To access this shop, you will need the key of the catacombs. Mage Tower The mage tower is your source of most everything magical. From you house, it is located in the area which is just to the left. The bottom floor has a NPC who will sell you magical essences. The next rooms of the mage tower has six NPCs who each sell a specific type of magic.